Question: $ 1 + \dfrac{7}{40} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{40} = 0.175$ Now we have: $ 1 + 0.175 = {?} $ $ 1 + 0.175 = 1.175 $